Une lettre rapproche des coeurs
by Titenaine41
Summary: La fin de l'été, Hermione s'effondre après avoir reçu une lettre. Une personne sera là pour l'aider, la protéger. Mais qui est cette personne plutôt inattendue ? Que disait cette lettre ? Et qu'est ce qui attend la jeune femme ?
1. Le retour d'Hermione

**Chapitre 1 : Le retour d'Hermione**

La jeune fille entre, chargée de sa lourde valise, dans la maison du numéro 12 du square Grimmaurd. La nouvelle arrivante est une jolie brune aux cheveux tombant en une cascade jusqu'à ses omoplates et aux yeux noisette presque doré.

Elle posa ses bagages dans l'entrée et s'annonça :

- Je suis arrivée.

Quelque chose dévala le grand escalier de bois. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, et rien qu'à entendre le bruit, il y avait même plusieurs personnes, courraient dans les étages dans un roulement de tonnerre.

Soudain, la jeune fille, attendant toujours dans le vestibule, fut assaillie par une touffe rousse et une autre noire de jais possédant toutes deux possédant une forte musculature. C'était ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron. En un mois, ils avaient encore pris quelques centimètres. Elle commençait à se sentir vraiment petite par rapport à eux.

Lorsque les jeunes hommes la lâchèrent, trois autres rouquins la prirent d'assaut, elle reconnut, là, les jumeaux Weasley et la benjamine et unique fille de la famille, Ginny.

Quant à leur tour, ils se séparèrent d'Hermione. La jeune femme fut de nouveau embrassée par madame Weasley qui la serra si fort que la rouge et or crut que ses côtes allaient céder.

Après avoir retrouvé son souffle, Hermione scruta l'assemblée. C'était sa seconde famille et elle était vraiment heureuse de les avoir enfin retrouvés après son voyage en Grèce avec ses parents.

Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, tout le monde retourna à ses occupations et le trio d'or s'installa dans la chambre que se partageaient les garçons pour continuer à bavarder.

- Alors ? C'était comment ses vacances en Grèce ? Demanda Harry.

- Pas-sion-nant. J'ai appris plein de choses comme que ce que les Grecques considéraient comme des dieux, n'étaient que des sorciers abusant de leurs pouvoirs.

- Et voilà ! Même à des kilomètres de Poudlard ou d'une bibliothèque anglaise et sans un livre dans tes affaires, tu arrives encore à apprendre des choses. Tu ne changeras donc jamais Hermy ? Ronchonna Ron.

- Et oui ! Je suis comme ça. Rigola la concernée.

Pendant un bon bout de temps, les trois amis parlèrent de tout de rien.

Lorsqu'un craquement sonore se fit entendre, suivit d'une cavalcade dans les étages du manoir, les jumeaux Weasley débarquaient dans la chambre, suivis, quelques secondes plus tard, de Ginny. Cette arrivée fracassante fut très remarquée. Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur.


	2. Une lettre pour que tout s'effondre

**Chapitre 2**** : ****Une lettre pour que tout s'effondre**

Les jours défilèrent, ne se ressemblant pas.

Comme d'habitude, beaucoup de personnes allaient et venaient dans le manoir Black qui était devenu le QG de l'ordre du Phénix. Les visiteurs les plus assidus étaient Tonks, une jeune métamorphomage délirante et maladroite et Rémus Lupin, le loup-garou et ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal reprenant son poste cette année.

La litanie des jours apporta la fin d'août et la rentrée de septembre, ainsi que les hiboux de Poudlard, amenant les listes de fournitures pour la nouvelle année scolaire. C'est pour quoi, Mrs Weasley emmena son tas d'hormones en folie sur le chemin de traverse.

Avant le départ par la poudre de cheminette, Molly rappela les consignes :

Rendez-vous à 17h à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme. Personne ne s'éloigne du chemin. Aucun produit illicite ne sera toléré au même titre que l'alcool. Ne dépensez pas tout votre argent dans les confiseries. Bon, je crois que ce sera tout.

Les achats scolaires furent vite finis mais les ados en profitèrent d'un peu de temps et de liberté pour refaire leur garde-robe, acheter des ingrédients au nom aussi bizarre que l'aspect, des accessoires pour le quidditch ou tout simplement flâner entre les boutiques.

A l'heure du rendez-vous, les deux premiers arrivés furent Hermione et Georges. Ils étaient installés sous un parasol multicolore, sur la terrasse du glacier. Tous deux discutaient paisiblement de leurs achats respectifs lorsqu'un vieux serveur s'approcha.

Que voulez-vous les enfants ?

Un cône deux boules menthe avec des pépites de chocolat noir. Répondirent-ils en chœur ce qui eu don de les faire rire.

Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. Devant temps d'enthousiasme, je ne peux que me hâter.

Il était plus de 17h15 quand le reste du groupe les rejoignit tout essoufflé. A cause de leur retard, Mrs Weasley les empêcha de déguster une glace.

Pendant ce temps, au numéro 12 du square Grimmaurd, Rémus Lupin attendait patiemment dans le salon en compagnie d'un grand hibou le retour de la petite troupe. L'animal l'avait sauvagement agressé quand il avait essayé de le décharger de sa missive qui était accrochée à sa patte.

Peu de temps après, Molly arriva avec toute sa tribu. Tous furent surpris de voir le comité d'accueil.

Ce fut Rémus qui brisa le silence.

Hermione ! Ce satané hibou n'a pas voulu me laisser détacher la lettre mais j'ai aperçu ton nom dessus.

La jeune fille s'approcha de l'animal.

Je te conseille de faire attention, il ne s'est pas montré coopératif. Reprit-il en montrant sa main que l'oiseau avait lacérée.

Pendant que Lupin parlait, les adolescents n'ayant pu goûter aux glaces de Florian Fortarôme s'éclipsèrent pour aller s'en chercher une.

Molly ! Il faut que je te parle absolument… en privé. Rajouta le lycanthrope.

Viens ! Suis-moi ! On va s'installer dans la cuisine comme d'habitude.

De suite les adultes se retirèrent laissant seuls Georges et Hermione. Cette dernière lisait sa lettre.

Au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de sa lecture, les couleurs quittaient son visage. A la fin de la missive, la jeune sorcière s'effondra. Des torrents de larmes courraient sur ses joues et face à elle, un jeune homme complètement impuissant.

Lorsque enfin George se décida à consoler son amie, celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras. Dans un regard, elle lui fit comprendre toute sa détresse. Toujours sans un mot, il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la transporta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son jumeau afin de l'éloigner des questions qui allaient l'assaillir si elle restait au salon dans cet état.

Il la déposa doucement sur le lit, s'assit juste derrière elle en s'appuyant le dos contre le mur et l'enlaça tendrement. A aucun moment, le garçon ne lui posa de questions, il préférait attendre qu'elle vienne lui parler d'elle-même pour ne pas la brusquer.

Epuisée, Hermione finit par s'endormir dans cette étreinte en oubliant, pour quelques heures, sa douleur. Georges aussi se laissa sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

La surprise fut de taille lorsque Fred entra dans la chambre et retrouva son frère et la jeune fille, profondément endormis, enlacés ainsi. Il n'alla pourtant pas prévenir les autres ni réveiller les jeunes gens, préférant attendre l'explication de son jumeau le lendemain matin.


	3. Le réveil

Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous lecteurs,

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture. Et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

En espérant quelques reviews, je vous laisse lire la suite et juger vous même.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 3 : Le réveil**

Le lendemain, dans la maisonnée régnait une grande cohue. Tout le monde cherchait Hermione. Cette dernière était restée introuvable depuis le retour du chemin de Traverse. Malgré cette forte agitation générale, la chambre de Fred et Georges dormait encore.

Quelques minutes après, le soleil perça les nuages et entra dans la pièce où trois jeunes commençaient à émerger. Les rayons éblouirent l'adolescente lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Quelle ne fut pas ça surprise lorsqu'elle ne reconnut pas sa chambre et plus encore quand elle s'aperçut que deux hommes dormaient dans ce lieu dont un dans le même lit qu'elle.

Rapidement, ses souvenirs revinrent : le hibou et la lettre, les mauvaises nouvelles, Georges qu'ici, les larmes, ses bras. N'osant bouger de peur de réveiller son sauveur, elle repensa à cette maudite missive.

- Hermione ? Tu es réveillée ? Chuchota Georges.

- Visiblement, tant de précautions pour préserver son sommeil n'était guère utile.

- Oui.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Un peu.

- Tiens ! Les Belles au bois dormant sont enfin réveillées. Lança ironiquement Fred.

- Tu n'as rien dit aux autres, frérot ?

- T'inquiètes frangin… No stress… Respire. Je n'ai pas alerté tout le monde…enfin… juste la gazette. Rigola t'il. Je sais que je ne suis pas très intelligent mais j'ai bien remarqué que vous n'êtes pas montés pour faire des cochonneries.

- Merci. Dirent Hermione et Georges.

- Et si l'on descendait manger. Maman va encore gueuler si l'on mange pas avant 10h et puis… j'ai faim moi.

Sur ces paroles de Fred, ils descendirent.

Sur le palier, le nouveau trio croisa Ginny. Cette dernière fut très surprise mais n'eu pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit car les jumeaux lui lancèrent un « silencio » et un « stupéfix » avant qu'elle ne réagisse.

- Désolé petite sœur mais tu dois absolument nous promettre de ne pas dire que Hermione à dormi avec nous. Lança Georges.

- Euh ! Je crois que si vous leviez les sorts ce sera nettement plus facile pour savoir si elle est d'accord. Observa Hermione amusée par cette situation mais aussi très gênée vis à vis de sa meilleure amie.

Après que la rouquine soit libérée, elle répondit :

- Bande de sauvage ! Vous n'aviez pas besoin de me torturer pour ça. Si Hermy couche avec l'un d'entre vous ou même les deux, ça ne me gêne pas. Vous faites bien ce que vous voulez.

Sur ces mots, Fred, Georges et Hermione explosèrent de rire sous les yeux ébahis de la cadette des Weasley.

Il arrivèrent dans la cuisine sans autres encombres. Arrivés là, une horde de bras les submergea pour extirper la brunette.

- Hermione ! S'exclamèrent Mrs Weasley, Harry et Ron.

- Enfin ! Ca fait une heure qu'on te cherche partout.

- Visiblement non. Pas vraiment partout. Répliqua la jeune fille.

Pendant que son ami interrogeait Hermione, Harry pensa :

_« Je me demande bien où Hermy s'était cachée. Enfin, si c'était vraiment le cas. Pendant une plus d'une demi-heure, nous l'avons cherché partout dans tout le manoir. Nous étions trois à ses trousses. Alors même si elle se déplaçait quelqu'un l'aurait aperçu. Et puis, pour quoi elle aurait bougé ? J'en conclue donc qu'elle était dans une pièce que nous n'avons pas vérifiée. C'est à dire la chambre de RAB, celle de Bill, ainsi que celle de Charlie et aussi… mais oui ! C'est évident ! Elle est descendue encadrer des jumeaux et tous trois étaient en grande conversation. Il est impossible qu'elle les ait croisés et ait commencé à bavarder si sérieusement en moins de deux minutes. Je pense donc qu'elle était avec eux tout ce temps. Il reste à me savoir pourquoi. »_

Tout en continuant à réfléchir, détective Potter leva les yeux vers son amie qui lui envoya un petit sourire.

- Alors, tu étais où ? Demandèrent Ron et son tact légendaire pour l'énième fois.

Tout à son interrogatoire, le malheureux ne sentit pas sa mère s'approcher par derrière et l'assommer avec la poêle qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley. Laisse tes frères et Hermione en paix qu'ils puissent manger.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Une petite review s'il vous plait. J'ai envie de m'améliorer mais pour ça j'ai besoin de vos critiques bonnes ou mauvaises.


	4. Remerciements et explications

**Chapitre 4 : Remerciements et explications**

Pendant toute la journée, Hermione évita de rester seule avec le dernier garçon de la tribu Weasley qui la bombardait de questions dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Dans la soirée, elle monta discrètement dans la chambre de Fred et Georges. Elle allait frapper lorsqu'un des jumeaux ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer

- Sort de détection d'approche. Répondit le jeune homme. C'est une idée de Georges pour ne pas se faire surprendre par Maman.

- Ok, ingénieux. En parlant de ton frère, je voulais justement lui parler. Il est là ?

- Oui. Il se douche. Il ne devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs. Assis-toi sur mon lit. Je vais le prévenir et je file.

- Non ! Reste. Enfin, si tu veux bien. Le supplia la jeune sorcière.

- D'accord. Fit-il quelque peu surprit.

Georges ne tarda pas à sortir de la salle de bain, torse nu. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le détailler (qui l'aurai pu ?). Son corps d'athlète lui rappelait celui des rugbymen français qu'elle avait vus lors de son voyage, il y a trois ans. Le jeune sorcier avait des bras musclés, un torse puissant et des abdos finement dessinés. Les entraînements intensifs de quidditch de Dubois avaient sûrement contribué. Hermione comprenait enfin pourquoi les jumeaux avaient été élus « Mister Griffondor » l'an dernier.

- Je trouve un tee-shirt propre et je suis à toi. Dit Georges. Alors que me voulez-vous, jolie demoiselle ? Reprit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier pour hier soi. Toi, Georges, pour m'avoir protégé et consolé et toi, Fred pour ta discrétion. Je voulais aussi vous remercier de ne m'avoir posé aucune question. Je pense quand même que je vous dois des explications.

- Tu n'es pas ob…

- Si, Georges. J'y tiens. Le coupa-t'elle. C'est à cause du hibou tout ça. Enfin, non, de la lettre qu'amenait le hibou. Mes… Je…

Un silence pesant tomba. Hermione cherchait ses mots et les deux garçons étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Soudain, ils remarquèrent une larme venant mourir sur les joues de la jeune gryffondor.

- Je… Je… Je n'y arrive pas. Lisez. Dit-elle en leur tendant une lettre, en leur tendant LA lettre.

- Un nouveau silence envahit la pièce. Les deux jumeaux avaient perdu leur habituel petit sourire.

Lorsqu'il eu fini de lire, Georges passa la missive à son frère et enlaça son amie qui s'était mise à pleurer.

Fred commença à lire :

_Docteur Emmanuel COOPER Hôpital_

_ Sainte Mangouste_

_ Londres _

_ A Londres, le 28 août 1995_

_ Miss Granger,_

_J'ai la pénible tâche de vous annoncer le décès de vos parents, suite à une attaque de mangemorts à leur domicile._

_Votre mère a succombé à ses blessures dans la nuit du 26 au 27 août. Les sorts doloris l'ayant beaucoup affaibli, elle n'a pu se remettre de l'énorme perte de sang qu'elle a subi malgré nos soins._

_Ce matin, votre père a lui aussi succombé à un sort particulièrement cruel de haute magie noir. Ce sortilège reste un mystère pour mon équipe de spécialiste et moi même._

_Le corps de monsieur Becker a été retrouvé inanimé dans les décombres de la maison le lendemain de l'attaque. Etant orphelin, avec votre accord, il sera inhumé avec vos parents dans un cimetière sorcier._

_Veuillez agréer l'expression de mes sincères condoléances._

_Dr Cooper,_

_Chef du service des sorts et potions de magie noire._

_PS : On m'a dit de vous faire parvenir les résultats des tests effectués début août. Le 1__er__ test est positif et le 2__nd__ confirme la paternité de monsieur Becker._

Lorsque le rouge et or eu fini sa lecture, il enlaça Hermione à son tour.

- Mione ? J'ai deux questions à te poser, je peux ?

- Vas-y Fred.

- Ok. Alors, qui est ce monsieur Bercker ? Et ai-je bien compris, tu es enceinte ?

- Donc oui, je suis enceinte. De trois mois, tout au plus. Ce monsieur Becker s'appelle Yohan. Il est le père de cet enfant mais surtout il était la personne pour qui j'aurai tout sacrifié, l'homme que j'aimais. Ca fait trois ans que je le connais. Je l'ai rencontré durant un voyage en France. Il vit chez moi depuis la disparition mystérieuse de ses parents, il y a presque deux ans.

Malgré la douleur que provoquait ces aveux, Hermione se sentait mieux, plus légère.

- Je vous demande une dernière chose les garçons. Promettez-moi de ne rien dire à propos de ma grossesse à qui que ce soit. Demain matin, j'annoncerai la mort de mes parents et de Yohan. Je dirai que ce dernier est un ami orphelin rencontré en France qui vivait chez moi depuis quelques temps.

- Je te le jure. Répondit Georges sans hésiter

- C'est bon pour moi aussi. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne le dis pas aux autres car ils le découvriront un jour si tu décides de garder le bébé.

- Parce qu'ils ne me comprendraient pas. Ils n'accepteraient pas mes choix. Parce que leur regard sur moi changerait et que je ne le supporterai pas.

Un temps s'écoula. La jeune sorcière reprit peu à peu contenance serrée dans les bras des jumeaux

- Je vais devoir redescendre avant que tout le monde recommence à me chercher partout, une fois de plus.

- Tu as une excuse si tu croises quelqu'un, en particulier pour Harry. Interrogea Fred.

- Euh. Non.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Georges

- Harry est intelligent, il a compris ce matin qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait lorsque je suis descendue avec vous deux. Si quelqu'un devait comprendre, ce serait lui.

- Et si on organisait une soirée ? Une soirée action ou vérité version sorcière par exemple. Tu pourras dire que tu nous aidais à préparer. Proposa Fred.

- Ok ! Bonne idée ! Firent les deux autres en chœur.

- Vous êtes synchro vous deux.


	5. Soirée action ou vérité

**Chapitre 5 : Soirée action ou vérité**

En quelques tours de baguettes, la chambre fut nettoyée, rangée et réaménagée. Les deux lits furent poussés contre les murs et entre eux des coussins furent mis en cercle. Le stock de confiserie des jumeaux fut triplé et placé au centre à côté d'une fiole au contenu bleu électrique.

Ensuite le « nouveau trio » descendit convier les autres à leur petite soirée. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Bill et Charlie répondirent présents.

Rapidement le jeu se mit en route et les conversations allaient de bon train. Le temps des larmes et du chagrin est bien loin pour l'instant.

C'est Ron qui prend la main, il choisit sa cible, vise et frappe :

- Harry ! Action ou vérité ?

- Euh ! Vérité ! ?

- Avale donc de ça. Dit-il en désignant la fiole au centre du jeu.

- C'est comme du Veristaserum mais en moins fort. Cette potion ne fait effet que pour une question. Explique Charlie.

- Alors, mon cher Harry. Dis-nous, si, parmi notre assemblée, tu serais amoureux de quelqu'un ? Interrogea Ron, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Oui, il est vrai que j'ai des sentiments pour une de ces personnes. Répondit Harry.

Si tôt qu'il eut finit sa phrase, le jeune homme plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche en lançant un regard meurtrier à son meilleur ami qui jubilait.

Le jeu continua sans d'autres accidents majeurs sauf un baiser langoureux entre Harry et Ron imposé par Charlie, pour renforcer leur amitié avait-il dit, un début de strip-tease de Bill sous les regards hilares des filles et un chat touche-touche entre un Fred et un Georges nus comme des vers. Comme je vous disais rien de bien dramatique.

A la fin de la soirée, Bill prit la main. Il proposa une action à son frère cadet.

- Charlie ! En souvenirs de nos fins de soirées à Poudlard en compagnie d'Astride, Aimerick, Alice et Julian, pourrais-tu embrasser langoureusement notre chère Hermione ?

Trois personnes blêmirent. Trois ? Non, non. Je n'ai pas fais d'erreur. Hermione et Charlie se regardaient dans les yeux, attendant que l'autre esquisse le moindre geste, la moindre parole. Georges, lui, était aussi pâle que Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Il prétendit un violent mal de tête et des nausées pour pouvoir s'éclipser dans la salle de bain suivit de près par Fred.

Après l'action de Charlie, tous partirent laissant Hermione seule. Cette dernière rangea, de façon moldu, la chambre.

Epuisée, l'adolescente s'allongea sur un des lits pour attendre le retour des jumeaux mais le sommeil l'emporta bien vite. En sortant de la salle de bain, les garçons eurent la surprise de la retrouver assoupie. En un tour de main, un 3ème lit est apparut et sans autres encombres, ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Désolé si ce chapitre est très peu interressant et peu long mais il me fallait un chapitre de transition. Je vais essayer de mettre le plus rapidement possible le prochain chapitre ou ça bouge un peu plus.

En espérant quand même quelques reviews.

Titenaine41


	6. Réveil et conseils

* * *

Salut,

Encore un petit chapitre pour vous. J'espère quand même quelques reviews.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Réveil et conseils**

La jeune fille encore ensommeillée entendait deux voix près d'elle.

- Je l'aime vraiment mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire sans l'effrayer.

- Bah ! Je sais pas mon vieux ! Dis-lui comme tu le ferais pour une fille normale ?

- Le problème est là ! Ce n'est pas une fille et le mot normal à côté de lui est un oxymore ! Et s'il me rejète ? De plus, ce serait avouer mon homosexualité à tout le monde. Que vont-ils dirent ?

- Je te l'accorde Fred. Tous vont être quelque peu surpris mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont accepter ton choix. Et puis, pour Harry, tu dois te rappeler qu'il n'est jamais sorti avec une fille et n'a montré aucune attention pour la gente féminine. C'est déjà un bon point, non ?

- Fred, ne t'inquiètes pas pour Harry. Je sais qu'il n'aime ni ta sœur ni moi. Et tu l'as entendu comme moi, l'élu était parmi nous. Déclara Hermione.

- Tu… Tu es réveillé ? Tu as tout entendu ? Paniqua Fred.

- Eh ! Tu as raison Hermy. En plus, vous n'étiez que deux filles donc il est forcément gay. Répliqua Georges en faisant abstraction des dernières paroles de son frère.

- Vous voulez dire que j'ai une chance ?

- Oui. Firent-ils en chœur.

- Ouf ! Merci. Ça me rassure un peu. Je vais essayer de lui dire avant de repartir pour Poudlard. Je veux être fixé.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu attends ? Dépêches-toi ! La rentrée, c'est dans deux jours, mon petit gars. Ceci dit, je vous laisse. Je vais prendre ma douche. Lança la jeune fille. Après, il me faudra leur dire.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent l'eau couler dans la salle de bain attenante, les jumeaux reprirent leur discussion.

- Et toi frérot ? Ca se passe comment avec ta demoiselle ?

- Fred ! Tu sais très bien que j'aie moins de chance avec elle que toi avec Harry.

- Donc tu en as une. Mais pourquoi tu ne lui avoue pas ? Si tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, tu le sauras et arrêteras de te torturer l'esprit.

- J'ai peur de sa réaction. En plus, avec tout ce qui lui arrive, c'est pas vraiment le moment.

- Au contraire. Elle a eu assez confiance en toi pour tout te dire. Elle a besoin de soutien et de réconfort. Alors soit un homme et reste près d'elle tant qu'elle en a besoin. Le temps fera le reste.


	7. Annonce officielle

**Chapitre 7 : Annonce officielle**

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était réuni dans le salon ne sachant pas pourquoi ils étaient là sauf Fred et Georges.

Hermione arriva. De nouveau, la tristesse l'avait envahie mais elle avait l'air aussi déterminée. Elle se planta au milieu de la salle, face aux autres. Elle les observa tous. Les jumeaux étaient assis sur les bras d'un fauteuil dans lequel était installé Billy à sa droite, Mr et Mrs Weasley était placé à sa gauche dans un divan, Ron, Harry, Charlie et Ginny se partageait le second divan en face d'elle. Harry l'observait lui aussi, il serait attentif à tout ce qu'il allait se passer.

D'un ton assurer, la jeune sorcière déclara :

- Avant de commencer, je voudrais mettre les choses au clair. Le premier qui ouvre la bouche pour s'apitoyer sur mon sort je lui lance un stupefix. Je veux ni pitié ni traitement de faveur. Je veux que rien ne change. Fred, Georges, vous n'êtes pas obligés de…

- Je ne partirai pas maintenant. Tu as encore besoin de moi pour te soutenir. Coupa Georges.

- Et moi, je soutiens mon frère et ce qu'il soutient donc je serai là pour vous deux.

- Merci les gars. Fit Hermione avec un petit sourire triste.

Après ces belles paroles, Georges se leva et vint s'installer juste derrière Hermione. Alors, cette dernière commença son récit. Au fur et à mesure, les visages changeaient passant de l'étonnement, qui aurait cru que la jeune gryffondor fréquentait quelqu'un, à la pitié que personne n'osa exprimer sauf… Ron.

- Oh ! Ma pau…

- Stup…

- Stupéfix !

Ron était maintenant immobile, incapable de parler grâce au sort de Georges. Ce dernier pour se justifier devant le regard furibond de sa mère dit :

- La demoiselle avait prévenu. J'ai puni pour elle.

Le silence s'installa. Tous savaient que tout n'avait pas encore était dit.

Hermione et son garde du corps chuchotèrent quelques instants. La discussion paraissait être plutôt animée.

- Dis-leur aussi pour l'enfant.

- Non. Pas maintenant.

- Mais pourquoi pas à eux ? Pourquoi tu nous as fait confiance à mon frère et moi, aux deux rigolos de service ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ça.

- Non. Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi nous plus qu'à Harry, ton frère de cœur, ou même à ma sœur, ta meilleure amie.

- Parce que tu étais là au bon moment ou peut-être parce que je ne le sais même pas moi-même.

- Dis-leur. Il vaut mieux le faire maintenant. Ce sera plus simple. Ne t'inquiètes pas princesse, je serai toujours là pour toi. Je serai ton garde-fou pour que tu ne tombe pas, l'épaule sur laquelle pleurer, la personne sur qui te reposer, celui qui ne fait pas beaucoup de bruit mais sur qui te pourras toujours compter. Alors, vas-y. Ne craint rien. Je suis là.

Pendant sa déclaration, Georges s'était rapproché de celle qui nommerait souvent sa « princesse » dorénavant. La jeune femme réduisit encore la distance les séparant et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Alors donne-moi la force. Ne m'abandonne pas.

- D'accord. Fit-il sur le même ton. A l'adresse des autres, il reprit. Tout n'a pas été dit. Ecoutez-la.

Il alla se positionner à un pas derrière elle

- Mes parents et Yohan sont morts. C'est un fait. Mais ce dernier était plus qu'un ami ou un simple amour d'adolescente. Il était mon homme, celui qui m'a aimée et m'a faite femme.

Des murmures étonnés firent échos à ses mots. Hermione n'était pas donc pas qu'un rat de bibliothèque ou une insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout détentrice du record du nombre le plus important de levé de doigts en un cours mais elle était aussi une femme, une femme qu'un homme pouvait désirer.

Le calme revenu, la rouge et or essaya de reprendre mais rien ne voulait passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Voyant sa détresse Georges s'approcha et lui enlaça la taille en lui soufflant à l'oreille :

- Courage princesse. Je suis là ! Je suis avec toi !

Le geste inattendu de Georges ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de l'assemblée mais personne ne le souligna.

Dans le même instant, Hermione se reprit, serrée contre le torse du jeune homme et continua :

- Cette homme est aussi le père de l'enfant que je porte.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Une petite review serait sympa pour le savoir. J'aime les critiques positives bien sûr mais aussi négatives tant qu'elles sont constructives. Alors n'hésitez pas.  
J'espère pouvoir poster un second chapitre en milieu de semaine ou au plus tard le week-end prochain.

A bientôt.

Titenaine41

* * *


End file.
